Let $x$ be an angle such that $\tan x = \frac{a}{b}$ and $\tan 2x = \frac{b}{a + b}.$  Then the least positive value of $x$ equals $\tan^{-1} k.$  Compute $k.$
Answer: We have that
\[\tan 2x = \frac{b}{a + b} = \frac{1}{\frac{a}{b} + 1} = \frac{1}{\tan x + 1},\]so $(\tan x + 1) \tan 2x = 1.$  Then from the double angle formula,
\[(\tan x + 1) \cdot \frac{2 \tan x}{1 - \tan^2 x} = 1,\]so $2 \tan x (\tan x + 1) = 1 - \tan^2 x,$ or
\[2 \tan x (\tan x + 1) + \tan^2 x - 1 = 0.\]We can factor as
\[2 \tan x (\tan x + 1) + (\tan x + 1)(\tan x - 1) = (\tan x + 1)(3 \tan x - 1) = 0.\]Thus, $\tan x = -1$ or $\tan x = \frac{1}{3}.$  The smallest positive solution is then $\tan^{-1} \frac{1}{3},$ so $k = \boxed{\frac{1}{3}}.$